


Falling Back - Summer of Klaine Part 5

by Burntsugrr



Series: Summer of Klaine [5]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Summer of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer is coming to an end, are Klaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

id:7910740  
Burt had offered to drive him, but Kurt just took the directions to the new rehab and told his father he preferred to do this alone.

Driving on autopilot, his mind playing out various ways this could go, some sweet and loving, some tragic to the point of being Shakespearian. He didn't realize how out of it he was until he tasted blood and realized he'd bitten straight through his bottom lip.

He stopped at the desk and checked in, relieved to finally be able to use his own name when going to see his boyfriend, his boyfriend for now. He almost wished he'd stayed in NY, stayed as far away from this moment as he could because it was entirely possible that the best thing that had happened to him in a long time was about to crush him to dust.

He knocked on Blaine's door but pushed it open as he did. The room was empty. A passing nurse saw his confusion and nodded her head down the hall, "He's in with Dr. Sparks. You Kurt?"

"How did you know?"

"Your picture's on his nightstand. I think the doctor might be okay with you stopping in. Let me just check okay?"

"Sure." He fidgeted in the hallway, unsure if he wanted to be invited into one of Blaine's sessions. If it was physical therapy he was interrupting that would be fine, if Blaine wasn't angry at him, which he was. Any other kind of therapy might just mean that he was raw and defensive and Kurt's presence could make things worse.

The nurse came out with a smile, "Dr. Sparks says you should come right in."

"Did Blaine say it was okay?" he hated how hopeful his voice sounded.

The nurse had a practiced look of sympathy. "I spoke to the doctor privately, in case he thought it best you not see Blaine."

"Oh. Okay."

"Just go on in honey, it might not be easy, but it's better to do it with the doctor there."

Kurt thanked her with a tiny smile and knocked at the door, waiting for the doctor to call to him before turning the knob.

Blaine sat with his back to the door, facing the doctor, not bothering to turn and see who was entering. Kurt wondered if the doctor had prepared him but apparently not.

"Blaine someone is here to see you."

Without turning around Blaine spoke, his voice flat, "Not today Dad, okay?"

It took a moment for Kurt to find his voice, "Blaine?" He looked good, better than he'd looked in a while. His hair wasn't gelled so much but it was cut, and neatly styled. He was dressed and wearing shoes which was a first since the accident. The only hint that he'd been hurt was a pair of crutches on the floor next to his chair.

Blaine turned, starting to rise in his chair but then settling back. His face was a flash of emotions, first joy, then anger, then indifference, but Kurt was positive he'd seen joy in there before Blaine reminded himself to be upset. "Kurt. What are you doing here?"

Kurt walked to where Blaine sat and took his hand, "I couldn't stay away, not with you in trouble and so angry."

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's easily and addressed the doctor, "Did you tell him to come?"

"No, Blaine, I didn't. I didn't know he was coming until Lorraine came in just now to tell me. Do you want a moment alone with Kurt?"

"For what? So I can tell him things he can turn against me? Give him more ammunition to arm my father behind my back? No, thank you."

What upset Kurt most wasn't the words Blaine said, he had prepared himself for this, but he'd expected emotion, anger, hurt, something. Instead the words were flat, simple statement of fact. No heat. No anything.

"Do you want me to ask him to leave?" the doctor stayed equally non-committal.

Kurt felt as if he'd walked into the filming of a new Stepford Wives. He watched, mystified as Blaine gave the one reaction he hadn't prepared for. He shrugged. He was completely indifferent to Kurt's presence and that hurt more than anything else could have.

The doctor looked to Kurt. "You're welcome to have a seat next to Blaine. There are a few rules in this room; Blaine would you like to share the rules with Kurt so he's on the same page?"

He didn't turn to face him, just stated the rules by rote as if he were asked to do this as frequently as children were asked to recite the Pledge of Allegiance in school. "Always be honest. Always be fair. Accept that no one in the room, you included, is perfect or right all of the time. You may refuse to answer a question once, but the next time you are asked an honest answer will be expected. There is no judgment in this room. " Blaine sighed deeply, his shoulders lifting and falling.

Kurt wanted so badly to pull him into him, to wrap himself around Blaine and force him to feel something, even if it meant being pushed away in a rage. Instead he settled for taking Blaine's hand into his again, "Honey, please look at me."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Blaine's jaw set.

"Take your hand? Baby I just really want you to talk to me. Get mad at me, yell and scream at me but please let's work this out so we can get past it. I love you."

"Stop." Blaine's voice was still calm, he left his hand in Kurt's but it felt more like he couldn't be bothered to remove it.

Dr. Sparks sat back in his chair, "What is it you object to Blaine?"

"He talks to me like we can just yell at each other and I'll see reason and everything will go back to how it was."

"Blaine, tell me," Kurt's eyes welled with tears, "Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I can't lose you. I love you."

Blaine remained quiet.

Kurt stroked his cheek softly, "I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry. I won't apologize for calling your father when I realized you were in trouble, I didn't know what else to do, but I shouldn't have left you."

Blaine jerked his head away, "Stop touching me. Please. Just, stop. It doesn't matter that you left. It doesn't matter. Not everything is about you okay?"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and folded his own in his lap. "I'm sorry." His voice was so quiet both of the others in the room had to strain to hear him, "I don't know what to do. I just love you."

Doctor Sparks once again intervened, "Blaine, why don't you tell Kurt how you feel about him, right now."

It took so long for Blaine to speak Kurt was afraid he wouldn't. "I can't."

"Not good enough Blaine."

"I don't know." He finally turned to face Kurt, to look him in the eye, "I can't tell you how I feel about you because I don't know. Part of me wants to fling myself into your arms and kiss you until your lips are bruised because I've been so alone and afraid and I've missed you so much."

Kurt's heart contracted at he saw the love in Blaine's eyes.

"And another part of me hates you for telling my father I was an addict. It isn't just drugs I'm addicted to you know. Our families were right. You're one of my addictions and I don't think it's healthy. I think I need to stay away from all of my crutches for a while." He kicked the ones on the floor. "Except these."

"Blaine if you need time to sort all of this out, I can give you that. I want to do whatever is best for you, but does this mean you never want to see me again?"

"I don't know. That's as honest as I can be right now."

A large tear trailed down Kurt's cheek as he stood to leave.

Blaine grabbed his hand as he walked past and without looking up at him said, "I'm sorry Kurt. I don't want to hurt you; I just need to do this on my own."

Kurt stayed still, memorizing the feel of Blaine's skin against his for a moment and then whispered, "When you're ready, if you still want me, I'll be waiting. I love you Blaine. I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

id:7910740  
In the parking lot of the rehab Kurt heard his name being called. Shielding his light eyes from the sun with his hand he looked around until he saw the source. Mr. Anderson was making his way toward him, looking somehow smaller than Kurt remembered.

"Kurt, I'm glad I caught up with you, your dad told me you were coming out here this morning. You been inside?" His tone, normally clipped and business like had an exhausted quality, as if he hadn't slept in a very long time.

If it was for Kurt's benefit it was working, he let his guard down, at least a little. "Yeah, I saw him."

"He talk to you?"

"Not really. I expected him to be angry but I've never seen him so closed off, not to me anyway."

"Do you want to go somewhere for a cup of coffee? I owe you an apology, and I think we could both use someone to talk to right now."

Kurt considered a moment. Would Blaine see this, too, as a betrayal? Finally in the spirit of keeping your enemies closer he agreed, following Blaine's father to a greasy spoon nearby.

Mr. Anderson chose a corner booth and when they settled in an older woman, or maybe she just seemed that way with her graying hair and sensible shoes, came over. "Alistair, how's your boy?"

"Haven't seen him yet today Gloria how're Dan and the kids?"

"Same old. Derek's got a bee in his bonnet about buying himself a car now that he got his license but his father and I don't think he's ready, and nothing he could afford on his own'd be safe anyhow."

"I've got some friends who might be able to get him a good deal. If you and Dan decide he's ready you let me know and I'll set something up."

"I appreciate that Alistair, I'll let Dan know, but I still think Derek has to wait. He's not that responsible and ..." she seemed to remember Blaine's accident and changed the conversation, "Anyway, who's your handsome young friend here?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, Gloria this is Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt this is Gloria, she's been my angel since Blaine got moved over this direction."

Gloria turned a 1,000watt smile on Kurt, "You're home from New York! I bet you just loved that big city but there's nothing like coming home. Did you get to see Blaine yet honey?"

Taken aback by this stranger's knowledge of his life he stuttered a bit before answering. "I saw him, yeah. He wasn't too happy about it though."

"Boy just needs time, to hear Alistair tell it you two are like Romeo and Juliet...is that wrong? Should it be Romeo and Romeo? Anyway, you two are in love and if you're patient he'll come around. Okay, I've butted into your business enough for one day. What can I get you two?"

They both just got coffee and then sat quietly for a moment, neither unsure where to begin after all Gloria had said.

Kurt cleared his throat, "So it sounds like you've changed your mind about Blaine and I."

"I've educated myself, yes. You have to know, when I was younger, in college and even after that for a while, I worked my ass off for everything we have. I buckled down, did what I was told, I was respectful and studious."

"Sounds like Blaine."

"Yes. It's what I wanted for him, to have discipline so that he could set himself up for a successful future. When he told me that he was gay I thought about the gay guys I knew at his age, or, well, I didn't know any at his age, but in college. We called them "Club Queers". They were the picture of camp and all they cared about was drinking, doing drugs and have sex with strangers. I was devastated that this was the lifestyle my son was choosing for himself. I pictured these guys with their lispy voices, limp wrists, calling each other girlfriend. I didn't see how Blaine could have a future like that. Then when he started with the singing and dancing I thought, well, that's the end, he's completely lost any thread of the life I was trying to help him build."

Gloria returned with their coffees and they paused while they added cream and sugar. Kurt kept his eyes on the mug, "Those guys are still out there, but just because they make the most noise doesn't mean they represent everyone. You can't really judge any group of people by a sampling of them. Blaine's all the things you wanted him to be, but he's more too. He's an exceptional entertainer, and a charismatic man who endears himself to everyone."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully. "The way you talk about him is how Blaine's mother used to talk about me, a very long time ago. I watched you in the hospital, at first I just wanted to hate you, to blame you for the accident because I needed a target for my anger. Watching you though, the way you were clinging to Blaine's every breath, the way you were ready to take us all on to defend and protect him. Perhaps most telling was your father. How could I pass this off as nothing more than casual sex when there was your father talking to my son with more concern in his voice than I was? I'm sorry Kurt, for the things I said about you, and the things I thought about you. Clearly you were giving my son a sense of comfort and family that I wasn't'." He stopped to sip his coffee.

"That explains your willingness to let me come and take care of him every day. At least until we broke your trust. "

"Until then, yes. And I'm afraid I said some terrible things to Blaine that night, and not for the first or last time. I still believe you're both too young for sex, regardless of who you're with, but I wish I'd handled it differently. If I had we wouldn't be where we are now."

"I owe you an apology as well. I knew how you felt about Blaine and me and while I disagree with you about being ready, we should have respected your home. I'll tell you this though, and I don't know how much you and Blaine have discussed it, but we aren't just too kids who lost control. I love your son, he loves me. We spent a lot of time this summer talking about intimacy and what it means to us, learning about the best ways to stay safe, even though neither of us had ever been with anyone else. Our relationship is based on love, honesty and patience, we took our time with the decision and other than how it upset you I don't regret it."

"I haven't given Blaine the opportunity to tell me any of that. It's not an easy thing for me to discuss with him. What about your father, did you tell him all of this? What did he think about this well thought out decision?"

"Actually, thanks to your son, my father and I have had a number of discussions about sex. Before Blaine and I were dating he saw how uncomfortable with the more physical side of romance and went to my father and suggested he learn about what I'd been hiding from and then discuss it with me. It was tough at first, super awkward for us both, but it made me feel better and it's gotten easier with time. He told me right from the start that sex does something to you, to your self worth when it's not for the right reasons and that he wanted me to use it as a way to get closer to someone."

"Blaine actually went to your dad and asked him to talk to you?"

"Yes. He was concerned that I was afraid to learn what I needed to stay safe and that someone would take advantage of me. I felt a little betrayed but I knew it was out of love and caring. In the end it was the best thing because it opened the door to an even closer relationship with my dad. I'm not going to say he was thrilled that Blaine and I decided to move our relationship to a new level but he understood."

"Blaine says he wants to transfer to your school. Have you talked to your father about that?"

"No, it didn't occur to me until I was in New York and I haven't had a chance to bring it up to him. I'm kind of surprised he brought it up to you already."

"He wanted to make it a condition of going to therapy for the drug addiction but the doctor wouldn't let him negotiate. You know I thought Dalton was the one thing I did right by him, I thought he was happy there."

"He is. He loves it there. It was my idea; I wanted him close to me. I didn't think we'd get to see much of each other if we didn't go to the same school. He probably won't even want to transfer now."

"Maybe. If he does I'm going to allow it. His therapist says that he's been making very self supporting decisions up until now and that my trusting him will help him to understand that I'm trying to change my way of thinking. Besides I'd like him to have you around, clearly you care about him and will let me know if you see any red flags or a return of his issues, or if you don't tell me, at least tell someone who can get him help."

"I appreciate that. If I can ask, how is Mrs. Anderson?"

Their coffee was refilled, but other than that Gloria was a ghost, she stayed clear of the table, allowing the men to talk.

"It's a hard road for her. She's been…sick, a lot longer than Blaine, or well, I guess it's always affected him, just not this way. Her body is more dependant on the alcohol than his is on the painkillers. She has a lot of anger toward me, some of it justified, some of it not. She is convinced I was running around on her, having affairs all the time I was on the road. I think that was the alcohol clouding her judgment, she got lonely, knew I was away and made up in her head that if I wasn't with her I must be cheating. I wasn't. I was working, I hated every minute of being on the road, being out hustling for clients, sleeping in new cities every night, having to wine and dine these idiots who half the time were just looking for a free meal. I'd come home exhausted, emotionally and physically and she'd think I was out having a good time. From there it was just fighting and accusations." He stopped, seeming to realize who he was speaking with. "I'm sorry Kurt, that's probably more than you wanted to hear. I guess I didn't talk to anyone about my own feelings for so long and now that my family has fallen apart and I've been forced to talk I can't stop."

"It's fine. It's better than fine really because I hope Blaine and I will be together for a very long time, which will make his family my family. He needs to hear the things you're saying, you know that right?"

"I do, but he also needs to hear his mother's side. Right now he blames me for a lot of things, and hearing me say that his mother has things to answer for as well will just seem like I'm kicking her when she's down. I'd be willing to play the villain but his therapist told me it's best for him to hear from both his mother and I when the time is right. He needs to know the whole story, not just the he said she said."

"If, I mean, I know I'm not a member of your family, but if he wants me in his life and if he wants me there for this discussion, would you allow that?"

"Yes. I can't say seeing you two together is magically easy for me, but I am relieved that he has someone he trusts, someone he cares about and who cares so deeply for him. I know that right now he's pushing you away but when he's better I'm sure he'll want you back. Don't give up on him yet. Or on me. Its ironic son, but you may be my only ally."


	3. Chapter 3

id:7910740  
Two weeks went by with no word from Blaine or Mr. Anderson. He tried to be patient but wished he had stayed in New York. He'd felt sure that if he came home Blaine would see him and things would be okay. He didn't believe there was anything that would make this boy turn away from him.

Burt's heart ached for his son. He'd tried to give him hope but all Kurt would say was, "He's broken, and he won't let me close enough to fix him." Kurt became distant and closed off as well, not coming to family night, not taking calls from his friends. How could he when his entire life centered on the black hole he knew was in his heart, but felt like it was in his stomach.

His grandmother had called a number of times, he spoke with her once. She encouraged him to seek counseling, to find someone who might be able to help him understand what Blaine was facing and why he might need to face it alone in order to heal. Kurt promised he'd consider it, but just wasn't ready. Maybe there was a good reason, but he wanted to hear it from Blaine. He wanted to see Blaine's eyes as he said it, hold his hands and feel his heart. He wanted to know that Blaine might forgive him and be his again.

It was just after 2pm on a rainy Thursday. Kurt lay on the floor of his room reading half heartedly watching some style show. His phone beeped a text message which he ignored, putting his head on his arms. He was tired of the messages from friends telling him all would be well. Of course it would. Life would go on. He wasn't the first teenager to be in a squabble with his boyfriend but that didn't make it FEEL better. It didn't make him whole again.

A few minutes went by and his phone beeped again. Annoyed Kurt grabbed the phone and went to put it on silent but saw Blaine's name on the screen. It took a moment to register but when it did he quickly opened the message.

Blaine: If you still want to talk I'd really like to see you. B

Tears of relief flooded his eyes, his entire body collapsed, he paid attention to his breathing to calm himself and found himself whispering under his breath, "He wants to see me, he wants to see me."

Grabbing the phone he texted back.

Kurt: wen?

Kurt: when?

Blaine: Are you busy today?

Kurt: NO!

Blaine: Miss you. : (

Kurt: I'm leaving now. Please don't change your mind!

Blaine: Drive safe. I'll never change my mind.

Kurt's mind reeled as he tore around his room looking for something to wear, deciding for maybe the first time in his life that it didn't matter. He searched for his keys and tore down the stairs only then realizing he was wearing socks with no shoes. His boots were by the door so he threw them on and ran.

Finn was mowing the lawn and cut the motor to ask him where he was headed to so fast.

"Blaine!" was all he said as he jumped into his car and took off.

Two minutes later he got a text. Checking it at the red light he smiled.

Finn: Is he ok? Should I meet you there?

The light turned green so he pulled into the drug store parking lot to quickly answer

Kurt: It's fine. He texted, he wants to see me. He MISSES me!

Finn responded with a smiley face and "Don't text and drive bro"

Kurt pulled back on to the road and thought about how many times he'd driven to Blaine with his heart pounding. This had to stop he thought with a slightly hysterical giggle. He knew he didn't care. Nothing bad could happen now, Blaine wanted to see him, missed him. Reached out to him. He rolled down the window and let the rain paint his skin. He didn't mind, he wanted to feel it, to feel the wet and the wind and anything just to feel something other than empty fear again.

Entering the rehab he signed the guest book and let the receptionist know Blaine was expecting him. She said Blaine was in the courtyard and he could go straight through.

The courtyard, it turned out, was an outdoor recreation area on the second floor of the building. It had walls too high to climb with barbed wire fences above them just in case but if you didn't count the walls it was a truly pretty space. Walking paths looped and swirled around well groomed shrubs and flowers, grassy areas with benches surrounded koi ponds and at the center of it all was an intimate gazebo that would be considered romantic anywhere else.

Blaine sat with his back to the entrance, apparently mesmerized by a nearby water fountain.

Kurt quietly approached and reached out to Blaine's shoulder but pulled his hand back, not certain if he was still welcome to touch. Instead he ignored the thrill of anticipation or possibly fear running down his spine and cleared his throat, "Blaine?"

Blaine blinked a little; turning to Kurt meant facing the sun making it impossible to make out his fine features. "Kurt, thank you for coming. Sit?"

It felt so formal Kurt's heart sank a little but he sat. "Of course I'd come. I've had to fight myself not to be here every day."

Blaine looked back at the fountain for a moment then sighed and faced Kurt. "I've had to stop myself from calling and asking you to come pretty much every day."

Kurt couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, "I wish you had."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you needed what you needed, I just was so afraid that you wouldn't call ever."

"You may wish I hadn't. I have lots to apologize for. I put you through so much this summer and you've been nothing but patient and loving and amazing. I don't deserve you." Blaine's cheeks were red and radiating heat.

Kurt couldn't stand the wall between them; he reached out and took Blaine's hand, "Stop it. Just, stop. I'm no prize, you know how I am. I need you. Maybe you don't deserve me, you deserve better, but you're stuck with me.

Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt's hand, "I hope you still feel that way when you hear what I have to say."

"There's nothing you can say that would make me leave Blaine." Kurt leaned in and brushed his lips against Blaine's softly.

Blaine kissed back for a second but then leaned back. "I have to tell you something, and you're going to be so hurt and angry and I don't blame you but Kurt, I want you to remember that I love you. I love you so much that I lost myself when they took me away from you. "

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know. You love me. I love you. Whatever happened doesn't matter now."

"I can't do it Kurt; I can't keep this from you. It's eating me alive. I don't want us to have a relationship that hides from the ugly truths, I have too many of those already."

"Okay, I"ll let you tell me, but first I want a real kiss, I miss them too much and once you tell me I'm going to try to remember that whatever it is we love each other but it'll probably be easier to take after a decent kiss."

He got his wish, a kiss full of all the longing, loneliness, desire and even tenderness that they'd missed. It was impossible to keep their hands to themselves, it felt so right to finally be able to break through the tension and become one with each other again.

Forehead to forehead, panting to regain his breath, Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's hair, "Okay, tell me."

"Like this?"

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's mouth then replaced his forehead. "Like this."

"That day, when I screamed at you on the phone, I was out of my mind. I was upset about the night before, but it was all magnified because all I wanted was more painkiller to stop the way I was feeling. To stop feeling. I'd gotten so used to it, I felt like I needed it. For the first time in my life I'd found a way to make all of the crap that scared me, hurt me, haunted me just…disappear."

"Oh honey, I hate that you needed a way to get away from everything. I shouldn't have gone to New York, I should have seen something was going on with you."

"There's more. I needed to get my hands on the drugs. I needed to make everything go away. I, Kurt I love you so much," tears were burning his face, soaking Kurt's, "I tried to kiss David."


	4. Chapter 4

id:7910740  
Kurt's laughter echoed in the small courtyard. "Warbler David? How'd he take that?"

Blaine's face was incredulous, "You aren't mad?"

Kurt closed the small distance between them and pulled Blaine against him, holding him close and comforting him as he continued to chuckle. "Mad? No. I would have paid to see that. I mean, it's horrible that you felt that desperate. I'm guessing because his dad's a doctor you thought he could get you painkillers?"

"Yeah."

"Honey I'm so sorry you went through that, I'm sorry I'm laughing but I'm just picturing David's face. Bet you surprised the hell out of him. Did you manage to land the kiss at all? Cause not for nothing but you're a pretty good kisser, maybe you turned him around."

Blaine smiled, "No, he dodged it, probably for the best, Katherine would never have forgiven me. He was understanding though, said I needed help, which, yeah."

They sat quietly for a while, each having missed just 'being' together. Blaine held Kurt's hand, moving their hands together in various patterns, occasionally bringing Kurt's hand to his lips for a kiss. Eventually Kurt whispered to him, "I thought I'd lost you, that you might not forgive me for going to your dad."

Blaine kissed him, "I was angry, it's true, but it was the painkillers making me angry, the need for them. Now that I can see what I was doing I'm grateful, I know it can't have been easy for you to call him."

"He's been…different. I had coffee with him the other day after I stopped here. Ran into him in the parking lot and he invited me."

"Did he try to convince you not to visit me?" Blaine pulled at a loose string on his tee shirt.

"No. I think he's finally getting that we're good for one another, that we're in love. "

"We are aren't we?" Blaine turned to face Kurt, looking in his eyes for reassurance.

"Of course we are. You having doubts? Gonna leave me for David?"

Blaine snorted, "Only if I don't get a really good kiss."

"I'm out of practice, hope I can manage this." Kurt kissed Blaine's throat.

"Mmm, I might be persuaded to give you more than one shot at it."

They kissed, pulled apart, placed more tender kisses on each other's cheeks, foreheads, eyelids, just celebrating the fact that their difficult summer was finally coming to an end. No more physical pain (mostly), no more being torn apart by Blaine's family, and while he still had some work to do, no more drugs clouding Blaine's mind.

"Hey! You're boys." A girl who looked to be about 14 stood in the courtyard. It seemed like she might have been watching for a while before speaking, shaking the boys out of their love bubble.

Kurt blushed at being caught, Blaine smiled. "Carla, you aren't wearing shoes again. Does Dr. G know you're outside?"

"Does he know you're kissing A BOY?"

"Yes, he does. This is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is Carla and she's not supposed to be outside without her shoes on."

"Nice to meet you Carla." Kurt scooted away from Blaine by a few inches.

"Boys are supposed to kiss girls." Carla had her hands on her hips, her lips pursed.

"Sometimes. Sometimes they kiss boys. People who love each other can kiss no matter what gender they are." Blaine's voice was gentle and instructive. "Tell you what, we'll walk you inside and if you put on your shoes and Dr. G says you can come outside with us Kurt will tell you a story. Would you like that?"

"Kurt has pretty eyes. Is that why you like to kiss him?"

"I can't answer your question until you answer my question."

"I forget."

"No you don't. "

"Yes, I'd like that. Will you both hold my hands?"

"We will. Thank you for answering my question." Blaine stood and winked at Kurt. Each took one of her outstretched hands and they began to walk inside.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"I answered your question."

"So you did. Yes, Kurt's pretty eyes are one of the reasons I like kissing him."

"What are the other reasons?"

"Private. Go find your shoes and I'll ask Dr. G if I can take you to the courtyard."

Carla skipped away her dark curls bouncing. Kurt looked to Blaine for an explanation.

"So Carla had some tough times and reverted back to childhood. Dr. G says she's somewhere around 9 years old. It takes a little getting used to but she's really sweet and if you knew what she'd been through you'd want to wrap her up in your arms and give her the world."

Kurt smiled, "Sounds like how I feel about you."

A nurse passed them and Blaine called out to her. "Patti, can I get permission to take Carla into the courtyard with Kurt and I? I made her get her shoes and told her I'd ask."

"Lemmee call Dr. Groundwater and I'll let you know. "

Blaine turned back to Kurt, "She a hider so she isn't supposed to be in the courtyard without someone to keep track of her. When I'm having good days Dr. G lets me take her, says it's good for me to feel useful."

"You promised I'd tell her a story. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her about walking through Central Park."

"There's no story there."

"Describe it. She likes descriptions; she doesn't need a beginning, middle and end."

Dr. G gave his approval and the threesome sat by the waterfall. As she settled in between them Carla looked at Blaine, "Before the story can I ask you questions?"

"You may ask, but I might say no to answers. Will you respect that?"

She pouted a little but agreed. "Is it true that boys can kiss boys?"

Blaine and Kurt answered together, "Yes."

"Can girls kiss girls?"

"Yes."

"And they like it?"

"Yes."

"Both of them?"

"Not everyone wants to kiss the same gender; some people want to kiss the opposite, like you're a girl so you might want to kiss boys."

"EW! I don't want to kiss ANYBODY!" She started to rock in place.

"Then you don't have to. Maybe someday you'll change your mind, maybe you won't. Either way it's okay."

"Did you ask permission to kiss Kurt the first time?"

The boys exchanged a smile, "No, not really."

She turned to Kurt, "Were you scared? Did you want to yell at him to stop?"

He reached behind her and took Blaine's hand, "I was a little scared, but it was excited scared, like I hope I do this right scared. I didn't want him to stop, no."

"Because you loved him and he has pretty eyes too?"

"Yes, because I love him, and he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And because he's sweet and kind and I knew that he would keep me safe and stop whenever I wanted him to."

"Lucky."

Blaine touched her arm, "Kurt knows about being kissed when you don't want to be too, by someone who he didn't love and didn't care if he wanted to be kissed or not."

Her brow furrowed and she looked at her feet. "That's not fair. No one should have kissed you but Blaine. Did you hit them?"

Kurt was caught off guard but answered anyway "I pushed him away, but I was still scared."

"Are you still scared now?" she met Kurt's eye for the first time.

"Sometimes. Not of him, he's my friend now, but sometimes I wake up scared."

"He's NOT your friend. What do you do when you wake up scared?"

"I call Blaine."


	5. Chapter 5

Waking to Teenage Dream, Kurt barely had time to say hello before Blaine spoke. "Is what you said today true?."

"I'm half asleep, what?"

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

Kurt sat up in bed and checked the clock, 3:15AM. "No, I'm up. What was the question?"

"What you said to Carla, was that true?"

"Honey, I said a lot of stuff to Carla today. It was all true, but what specifically are we talking about?"

"About what you do when you wake up afraid." Blaine's voice was soft but serious.

"Call you? Of course. Why?"

He heard a sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Blaine?"

"I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

It took him a few minutes to answer with a question of his own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Kurt kept his voice light and airy but he didn't trust the way Blaine sounded. It wasn't sleepy; it was the way someone sounds when they've been thinking too much and looping negative things through their mind over and over.

"Did you have nightmares when I was…when I wouldn't talk to you?"

"Oh." Kurt fingered edge of his bedspread, thinking. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt slid down into his bed. "Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"I really love you." He hadn't really let all that had gone on in the past few months settle down on him. He hadn't truly been able to consider the possibility of losing Blaine until it seemed like the danger had passed. "Sometimes I think of what my life would be like right now if I hadn't gone to Dalton that day. If I hadn't met you."

"Kurt stop. Please." There was quiet for a moment then Blaine began again. "Will you come to my private session tomorrow? There's some stuff I need to talk to you about but I don't know how to say it. I think Doctor Sparks might be able to help."

Kurt stared into the darkness, his eyes wide, "Um, sure."

"Cool, okay, good. Yes. Thank you. Okay, I should let you sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Tomorrow, yes. Um, okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you."

And Kurt was alone in the darkness of his room once again. He laid his head on the pillow but couldn't even close his eyes. What the hell was this? He let it simmer for a few minutes then grabbed his phone again, sending a text.

Kurt: You there?

An eternity passed then,

Blaine: Sorry, ran to the bathroom.

Kurt: I'm scared.

Blaine: Nightmares?

Kurt: I tell you I love u & u say u have 2 tell me something

Kurt: wtf?

Blaine: Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I love you, don't worry, it's just stuff about me that I want you to know but it's hard to talk about ok? It's not about breaking up or anything like that. I ALWAYS want you in my life.

Kurt: Promise?

He was surprised when his phone played Blaine's ringtone again. He didn't get a chance to say hello, Blaine's voice was there as soon as he hit the button.

"I promise. I shouldn't have said anything. Kurt, if we hadn't met at Dalton we'd have met at a competition or something but we would have met no matter what. We belong together, I believe that. It's WHY I want you at my sessions, because I want you to know the things I'm afraid to admit to myself. I want you to be a part of my healing. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I overreacted but these past few months have been, it just seems like something is trying to keep us apart and it all just hit me, just how much…"

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Shhh."

"But," Kurt started to argue but it was impossible when he pictured Blaine, snuggled in his hospital bed, his perfectly shaped lips coming together to shush him.

"Speaker phone."

Kurt smiled to himself and gave over. "Okay, done."

"Lights?"

"off" He'd never turned them on.

"Eyes?"

"Closed." Well, now they were. His head was on his pillow, his eyes were closed but he could see Blaine more clearly than even if he was lying beside him.

Blaine began quietly, like always when he sang on the phone. He slowed down the song and played with the breaks and moments but it was undeniably Colbie Caillet's "You Got Me" He sang until he heard the steady breathing that suggested Kurt had fallen asleep.

Hours later, Kurt perched on the edge of the yellow plastic chair in the corner of the large session room. It dug into his leg and was too hard to ever be comfortable but he was the first one there and had no idea where he belonged.

"Hey!" Blaine bounced over to him, "Thank you for coming." He leaned down for a hello kiss but Kurt looked around as if worried about being caught. "Kurt, it's okay. No one minds here." He touched his index finger below his chin and turned Kurt's face so their lips met.

"Oh, sorry boys, do you want a moment?" Dr. Sparks was right on time.

"No, we're good." Blaine winked at Kurt and took his hand, "Come sit with me over here."

A couch. It seemed a little on the nose to Kurt and he couldn't help wondering if Blaine normally stretched out here and told his secrets to this man. "Oh, okay." He allowed himself to be led to the admittedly much more comfortable seat and settled in next to Blaine.

"So Kurt, Blaine's asked me if I'd see you as a couple for a little bit, he feels that this will help him in his personal progress and maybe help you both to heal some of the things you've been through over the summer, possibly before."

Kurt only nodded.

Blaine took his hand and held it, "I want this for both of us, not just for me, but us, you. I want you to have a safe place too, a place where you can say things to me and ask me stuff that you might be afraid of."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded again, thinking to himself that he had to stop nodding, that he must look like some sort of deranged bobblehead.

Blaine looked at him with wide puppy eyes and squeezed his hand, "I know you expected to just be sitting in on my session and this is just being thrown at you so if you don't want to, or don't feel ready for this, I mean, I understand."

"No. No, it's, um, it's fine. I just, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"We're just here to talk, Kurt, that's all. This has been a challenging summer for you and Blaine. Blaine's dealing with a number of issues and you're important to him, "

Blaine cut the doctor off, "You're the MOST important person to me."

"Then why did you stop me when I was telling you how much I loved you last night?"

Shaking his head Blaine looked down, "It wasn't you telling me how much you loved me that I was trying to stop."

Kurt stroked his thumb over the thin skin at Blaine's wrist, "What then?"

"Did you ever notice that I never asked you for a painkiller while you were with me? Not until you'd be leaving for the night."

"You were ready to go to sleep."

"They weren't sleeping pills. They were pain pills. As long as you were near me there was no pain, or when there was it was manageable, physical pain. It was when you would leave, I'd panic. Every time you left I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt shook his head, "How could I not come back to you?"

"Maybe you'd get sick of taking care of me, sick of my not being strong for you. Or maybe you'd get in an accident or your dad would decide that you should be off doing something else with your time, or my family would decide that it was not okay for your to visit every day." Blaine took his hand back, folding both of his hands between his knees, closing in on himself physically and emotionally. "Maybe you'd decide dealing with my family, with our…issues would be more than you could handle, or not your problem and realize you could be out having fun with someone else."

"That was never going to happen."

"But it did. That day Dad walked in on us I felt like my world had come to an end because I knew for certain he would never let me see you again."

Kurt looked at Dr. Sparks at the mention of Blaine's father walking in on them, but if this was news to him he gave no sign of it.

"I don't know if you understand what that did to me." Now it was Blaine who looked to the doctor for reassurance.

"Blaine why don't you talk Kurt through what it was like when your father told you he was taking you away for awhile?"

"Alone. Just, completely alone. I was sure I was going to go crazy. It felt like I had become too much of a burden and he was going to lock me away somewhere he could pretend I didn't exist. I was so afraid for you because of what he'd told them you'd done and yet I couldn't get to you, couldn't find out what was happening."

He was quiet for a minute and when Kurt opened his mouth to respond Dr. Sparks raised his hand to stop him. Blaine wasn't done, just centering himself.

"I thought maybe you'd be relieved that my father put me away. That  
even though you loved me you might be happy for the break from my  
constant need."


	6. Chapter 6

id:7910740  
"Strawberry…" Kurt handed the frappe to Blaine who set it on the nightstand beside him. "Do you want the red fish over there with you?"

"You aren't having any?" Blaine asked laughing. He knew Kurt hated any food that stuck to his teeth.

"I'll have that as soon as you try my world famous veggie dip." Kurt set a tub of the same on the table he'd dragged to his own side of the very narrow hospital bed.

"I'll try that dip when it actually becomes world famous. And when you stop insisting that it's not the same without horseradish."

"It's NOT! You need to work on your prejudice ways. You are unfairly maligning horseradish."

"When the committee for horseradish equality calls me out I'll be sure and let them know you were part of their crusade. Seriously Kurt it's a rainy day of movies in bed, you've turned this into a 12 course meal."

"You're wasting away from hospital food."

"I weigh 4 pounds more than I did at the start of the summer, but I appreciate your concern."

"Pick a movie, fatty." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"You don't even have to ask."

"I'm not singing the Ariel parts this time." Kurt put The Little Mermaid in the DVD player and crawled onto the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine kissed the spot where Kurt's long neck gave way to shoulder, "I bet you will if I promise to be your Eric."

"Watch the movie and eat your disgusting snacks. Maybe I'd do Ariel for someone willing to try my delicious dip."

"If I eat the dip will you sing?" Blaine batted h is lashes.

"If you eat the dip I will sing, AND I will let you pick the next movie too." Kurt perked up. He had been experimenting in the kitchen even more since returning from New York and got a special kick out of getting Blaine to try his masterpieces.

"Okay, hit me." Blaine closed his eyes and waited for Kurt to place food in his mouth.

Kurt took just a little of the dip on a baby carrot and fed it gently to Blaine.

"Mmm. Hey! That's good. I can't even taste the horseradish!" As much as Kurt loved cooking for Blaine, Blaine enjoyed being able to honestly get excited about the new flavors.

"I cut the horseradish down hoping you'd agree to taste it."

"More please?"

"Really?" Kurt was practically bouncing Blaine off the bed he was so happy.

"Really, but can I have a sip of your soda, it's not a great mix for the strawberry frappe."

Kurt handed over his Sprite and set the dip between them on the bed. He balanced the plate of (expertly cut, not that Blaine would notice) veggies on his thighs.

They watched the movie and munched away in silence for a while.

At one point Blaine wordlessly picked up a red fish and placed it in Kurt's hand.

Kurt popped it his mouth without complaint, fair is fair, but then made a whining noise.

"Stuck?" Blaine laughed.

"It's gross. I'm using your toothbrush." Kurt hopped off the bed to brush his teeth.

"Ewwww." Carla stood in the doorway, the door was open (a compromise for the boys having private time in Blaine's room for the afternoon) so she didn't knock.

"Hi Toots." Kurt said as he passed.

She twisted her barefoot up on one toe and lifted her brows at Blaine. "Are you guys watching The Little Mermaid?"

"We are. Do you want to watch with us?"

"Can I?"

"May I, and yes, you may. Kurt won't mind. But just this movie, then you have to go."

"Because it's private time." She said. She was used to Kurt and Blaine spending time with her and then asking her to let them have time alone.

"Yes, it is. Do you want a red fish?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Too sticky."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. When Kurt returned to the room and found Carla draped across the foot of the bed he went to his backpack and dug something out. Holding it behind his back he addressed Carla.

"Tell me three true things."

She sat up and thought, her eyes sparkling. She was getting good at this game and Kurt always brought her the best prizes. "I have two brothers."

Kurt sat on the bed, reclaiming his place next to Blaine. "That's one."

"I'm an excellent reader."

"You're getting closer." He said excitedly, his hands still behind him.

"I'm 14 years old!" she yelled this part then hid her face behind her hands.

Kurt looked at Blaine in amazement. This game had been started in group therapy as a way to get Carla to live in the real world. Blaine had told Kurt about it with permission from Dr. Groundwater because Carla seemed especially comfortable with him. She normally tried to get away with truths that were external but in order to win prizes, points or praise she must come up with truths about herself and they had to be positive or neutral and unique each time she was asked. She had never admitted to her age before. It was an enormous step in the right direction and Kurt was having a hard time not celebrating. It was important to not scare her away from the information by making a big deal of it.

"Hurray! You get your prize. Now or later?"

"Is it something I can eat?"

"No but I have snacks you can share."

"Not those red fish, they're sticky!" her eyes widened in mock horror.

"Yuck! No we'll leave those all for Blaine who doesn't care if he rots his teeth. I'm hiding the good stuff just for us. So, now or later?"

"Now please."

He brought his hand dramatically forward and opened his palm in her direction. Blaine shook his head smiling, when he saw what Kurt held.

A tiny perfect hummingbird charm nestled itself in his hand on a silver chain. It was finely detailed , delicate and colorful.

There were tears in Carla's eyes. "It's too beautiful to be for me."

"Fourteen year old girls should have beautiful jewelry and what do you love most of all?"

"You and Blaine."

"Awww, honey, we love you too, but that's not what I meant."

"Birds are my favorite thing, you're my favorite people. How did you know I love hummingbirds most of all?" she still hadn't touched it.

"When we were drawing in the great room last week you drew them by the dozens."

"Kurt?"

He smiled at her.

"Can I hug you?"

"Of course you can, and we're friends, so you don't have to ask to hug me, you have permission to hug me any time."

She started toward him but stopped herself and looked at Blaine, "Okay?"

He could only nod.

She hugged Kurt tight but quickly and then sat with her back to them. "Will you put it on me?"

"I would be honored." Kurt placed it around her neck and did the latch at the back.

"Blaine?" she didn't look back.

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you too but that hug was only for Kurt today okay?"

"Okay, I don't mind." She lay down again at the foot of the bed.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, both of them drying their eyes surreptitiously. It didn't take long before she was asleep. It happened quite often when they spent time together. She liked to sleep somewhere they were. When Dr. Groundwater heard this he told them that she felt safe with them because she knew they loved each other and also she was comforted by the tone of their conversations. They rarely raised their voices with each other and always spoke with love and respect. It set her at ease.

Blaine threaded their fingers together. "Where did you find it?"

"I have my ways. She really loved it didn't she?"

"She loves you. You're going to be an amazing dad someday."

Kurt faced him, "You, you think about us having kids?"

"I didn't used to, I was just enjoying us, but since Carla, I don't know." He kissed Kurt's cheek, "I like how you are with her, I can imagine you with our kids, fun but stern. The one who lays down the rules and then breaks them just to see the little ones smile."

"What about you? Do you ever think about it?"

"Honestly? No. I see us in some little apartment in New York, working in the theater, having fabulous parties for all of our Broadway friends. I never even considered a family."

"Hmmm." Was Blaine's only response.

They shut the DVD player off when Little Mermaid ended and let Carla sleep while they flipped through channels on TV.

"Would you sing them to sleep?" Kurt said, speaking for probably the first time in a half hour.

"Who?" Blaine asked confused.

"Our kids."

"Softening on the idea?"

"I didn't hate the idea to start with I just hadn't ever considered it."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. "WE would sing to them. And read them stories, and have dance parties in our pajamas."

Kurt kissed him again, "And teach them to make banana pancakes and bring them to each other in bed for our birthdays?"

"And go to their school plays and be the loudest dads in the audience even if they play a tree in the background with no lines at all."

Their eyes met, "I want to do those things with you Blaine. I didn't know I did until just now but promise me we're going to do those things because I want them so much."

Blaine laid back and took Kurt into his arms, "I promise you. We will have the cutest kids in all of New York City."

And soon Kurt was sleeping soundly on his chest, leaving Blaine to watch two of his favorite people snuggled into his bed and the rain pelting against his window pane, more content than he'd felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

id:7910740  
Kurt checked his hair in the mirror for the fourth time. He knew it looked just like it did the last time, and the time before that, but it calmed him down a little.

"It's going to be fine kid. Just remember that if he needs space it doesn't mean he isn't going to need you eventually.

"Thanks Dad. I just hope his parents are able to be honest with him. I don't want him to get his hopes up and then get out and have things deteriorate. I'd rather they just be honest about where they are."

"So speak up and say that. They asked you to go to this meeting for a reason."

It felt strange to be signing Blaine out of the hospital for the day. His father had given written permission for Kurt to pick him up for the meeting at his mother's hospital at Blaine's request. He was happy for the alone time and even happier that the Anderson's were okay with him being a part of this monumentally important family meeting, but  
filling out the paperwork saying he was the responsible party for Blaine was an odd feeling. He couldn't tell whether he was nervous or excited.

In the car Blaine held his hand but didn't say much.

"Is it strange to be out? I feel like you've been in hospitals or the house for so long."

Blaine kept his gaze out the window. "Probably would if it didn't feel more strange that I'm leaving my rehab to see my mother in her rehab with my boyfriend because my Dad was okay with him picking me up. Strange is getting to be the norm in my life."

"Do you not want me in this meeting? Kurt's knuckles were white on the wheel. He had been so happy when Mr. Anderson had asked him to attend but he'd simply assumed Blaine was on board. Now he wasn't so sure. "I  
promise I'm okay with it just being your family if you want."

Blaine frowned a little and looked at him. "It IS just my family. YOU are my family."

Kurt pulled over into a shady parking lot. There were two empty cars presumably of the teens playing basketball on a far court, but no one else is around. He turned in his seat to face the other boy whose eyes were wide with nerves. "I wanted to stop for a second while we're alone and just tell you that I love you. Whatever you need today  
please just be honest with me, if you want me close I can do that, if you want me to step back I can do that too. The only thing that scares me is you shutting down."

"Scares me too but I've learned that I can't make promises about my reactions. I can only be real in the moment."

"Can I be real for a minute?"

Blaine gave him a shy smile, he thought he knew what was coming, "You can."

"This is the first time we've been seriously alone in months and I really, REALLY want to kiss you right now."

Blaine grinned and leaned in to touch Kurt's soft cheek, his nose wrinkled in the cutest way when he said, "I think that can be arranged."

It was almost like the first time they kissed, both sort of tentative at first but then realizing exactly how much they lived for these moments. Not only that but how much they needed this to seal their bond to each other so they could both walk into whatever was going to happen.

Blaine licked at Kurt's lips as they separated from each other slightly, "Whatever happens we need to ask for permission to not go straight back. Even if we have to spend time with Dad, I just want to be out in the world with you for a little while after this is over."

"And if they say no I'll stay with you tonight at the hospital, even if I have to hide in the bathroom at lights out"

"You would do that?"

"I would do that." Kurt kissed Blaine again, curling his arms him so he could pull him closer and really feel the heat of him under his thick sweater. "Do you know why?"

"Tell me."

"Because I love you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands, "I see the light at the end of the tunnel, we're gonna be so happy soon."

"I'm pretty happy right now."

Another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than intended and ending with both boys breathless and somewhat more horizontal than they anticipated. "Nice as it is to do this without fear of Carla walking in on us we need to go. Your dad trusted me to get you there on time and in one piece, not late with messed up hair and a stiffy."

"You messed my hair up?!" Blaine was in the mirror in the blink of an eye, Kurt chuckling at how easy he was to distract.

"No my darling, you are stilled gelled perfection. Shall we go?"

They sang along with the radio and shared smiles and quick kisses at each red light. The mood in the car was considerably lighter until they pulled into the lot for Mrs. Anderson's hospital. Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Blaine took Kurt's hand before they walked into the room where his family and their therapists had gathered. His mother was at the table, thinner than he'd ever remembered her but with better color to her face. When she held her arms out to him he went to her and held her tightly, she wept into his shoulder, telling him how much she'd  
missed him, how good he looked, how proud of him she was. He back away and wiped a tear from his own eye, "I'm proud of you too Mom."

His father stood and held out his hand, when Blaine took it his father pulled him in to hug him, "For the record I'm proud of you too, Son."

Blaine blinked hard, "Thanks Dad."

Mrs. Anderson took Kurt's hand. "Thank you for looking out for him."

Kurt stammered a little, already more emotional than he'd been prepared for, "A..always."

Mr. Anderson shook Kurt's hand in a warm way and motioned for the two boys to sit across from himself and his wife.

Dr. Nassam cleared her throat. She was the family therapist that would be running the session, but Blaine's therapist and Mrs. Anderson's therapist were also in the room. At first everyone was tentative, not a single eggshell would be crushed underfoot. Then they asked Blaine what was on his mind.

"I'm really happy that we're all doing this. I'm glad everyone is stepping up and trying but I'm also afraid that when we all go home we're going to go right back to where we were. Dad I know you're saying all the right things but I'm sorry, I don't know if I trust it. What if we're all at home again and Mom says something you don't like,  
or I do something that embarrasses you? I'm not going to be perfect, neither is Mom. I want to be able to be honest with you both but I don't want to ever have you say things to me that you've said in the past."

His father nodded, he heard him. He didn't jump to say that he wouldn't yell again, that he wouldn't be embarrassed by Blaine, or his Mother. Kurt knew this was a good sign. There was no bravado of knowing he could do the right thing, or even trying to pretend he could for the sake of the doctors in the room. "Son I'm probably the one in the room who needs the most counseling and I've started seeing someone on my own in addition to the sessions  
with your Mom. I can't guarantee I won't let you down any more than you can guarantee you'll be the perfect teenager. I can promise you this, I will never knowingly hurt you again. Or your Mother. I promise I'll work on myself, that I'll continue counseling and that we can go to a mediator any time you start to feel like I'm being unfair."

"Blaine you can't blame your Dad for all of this. He and I have talked about so many things and I've let you think of him as a monster for too long. I have culpability here too. I checked out when I thought he wasn't doing right by me instead of confronting him and supporting you."

"You were sick Mom. " Blaine had gotten used to blaming the disease, it was easier to think of his mother as a walking manifestation of a disease than as someone who had chosen to fail him.

"Yes, I was sick. I didn't start that way. I chose to hide from the truth instead of facing it. I don't want that to be the example I set for you."

"And I let her because it was easier for me. I hated myself for not being there for you and I blamed myself for you being gay because I thought, I still think it's my fault, you're trying to find someone to give you what I didn't."

"Blaine, would you like to answer to that? Do you think being gay is a way of substituting for your father's love?"

"I don't…" he looked at Kurt helplessly. "I don't know. I mean, I'd like to say no, because I never made a choice to be gay, I just liked who I liked, the same way you like say spicy things or chocolate over vanilla. I never sat down and thought, I will find a man who will love me because my Dad doesn't. Could it have shaped me growing up? Yeah.  
Do I think it did? I don't know. Kurt is my rock, but I'm his too, I think. I don't feel like one of us is a parent to the other, I think we're partners. When one of us falls down the other picks him up."

At this Kurt patted his thigh and Blaine smiled at him before continuing. " But Dad I have to tell you, the way that you say you blame yourself, that it's your 'fault', it still sounds like you think there's something wrong with me, with us." Here he took Kurt's hand, "I know we're young, but we've been together awhile now and I think my  
relationship with Kurt is the healthiest in this room."

"Oh Blaine, honey, Dad doesn't mean it that way, he's just trying.."

"Ginny? I appreciate your trying to soothe the situation but you have to let Blaine say what he feels and trust his father to answer for himself."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you, and you may be right, your relationship with Kurt does appear to be very healthy, if a little close for your age. I can't say though that I'm all the way there with the gay thing. I love you. I'm proud of you. I appreciate that you feel the way you do but I just can't stop thinking that at some point you're going to outgrow this and still get married and have children and have a normal life."

Blaine crossed his arms and arched his brow. "Normal."

His father grew frustrated. "You know what I mean, have a family."

"Look around you Dad. Gay people get married now. They have families. We're the same. We want the same things. I'm in high school, yes, of course I want to be with Kurt forever but even if that doesn't happen I'm not going to suddenly decide I like women. I tried that, it didn't work."

"You tried that?" Mrs. Anderson leaned forward. "When was this?"

"I've dated girls Mom. I don't tell you guys anything because you don't listen anyway."

"Blaine there's no need to be accusatory, they didn't listen then, but they're listening now. Stay in the present."

"Fine. I dated a girl. I tried it. I considered it. It wasn't for me. I liked her, still do, hope she'll be my sister-in-law some day because she's engaged now to Kurt's brother, but for as long as I can remember my attraction has been to men."

"Maybe she was just the wrong girl." Blaine's dad mumbled.

"Alistair! Stop. This is where we get into trouble. Please just accept what our son is saying to you."

"I thought we were ALL allowed to say how we felt here, not just you and Blaine, all of us." He shot back.

Dr. Nassam stepped in. "Alistair is correct. This is the time for him to express his hopes and fears for his family. Keeping these thoughts to himself will only foster misunderstanding. "Alistair while it is true that some people find themselves attracted to another sex later in life most people know their primary attraction as children and will remain with that for a lifetime. I understand that this is not the vision you had for him, but can you love, accept and support Blaine no matter who he loves?"

"I already do. I'm just saying…I don't know what I'm saying. I guess I'm just asking that you not rule out finding a woman, being a father."

"I'm not ruling out anything. I'm in love, I'm happy and we've actually discussed being parents in the distant future. If a time comes that Kurt and I aren't together, something I don't see happening, but I understand it's possible, if that happens I would be open to my life, would I actively seek a relationship with a woman? No, but to be honest I don't think I'd pursue a relationship with a man either. I'd just wait to meet someone that I felt strongly about, whoever that turns out to be."

"You've discussed being parents?" Ginny tried to keep her voice neutral but you could tell it was a strain.

Kurt finally spoke. "We have. It's obviously not anything we're looking for any time soon but we both like the idea."

"Neither of you has been around children much have you?"

The boys looked at each other. They didn't really want to talk about Carla, it would be so hard to explain and would take the whole conversation off track. Fortunately Blaine's therapist stepped in. "Both boys have actually been quite helpful with some of my younger patients at the rehab. When the time comes I think they both have an excellent aptitude to for taking care of children. In fact I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of Blaine coming back to help with some of my younger groups after he leaves the facility. I think it would be a great way for him to remain centered but also would be good for the kids to have someone closer to their own age to relate to. Kurt you are always welcome as well. The kids adore you."

"Speaking of that, and thank you, I would love to come and help out, do you have any idea when Blaine might be ready to be released?" Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand as he asked. He knew it was the question his boyfriend most wanted an answer to and was least likely to ask.

"That was part of the reason for this meeting." Mr. Anderson answered. "Blaine the doctors feel that you are ready to come home. The issue would be whether you would feel okay about coming home before your mother is there."

"I'm just not ready yet, Son."

"No, Mom, I don't want you to rush just for me. Do this right. As long as you need. Dad, yes, I'd like to come home. In fact I think it might be good for us to have some time to figure out our relationship just the two of us."

"If that's the case you can be released as early as Friday."

Kurt and Blaine shared a grin. This was better news than they had expected.

"We also need to discuss where you'll be attending school. I've asked Dalton to hold a place for you but I've also registered you at McKinley. The choice will be yours." His father looked proud of himself.

Kurt held up his hands, "Honey you do whatever makes you feel safe. If you don't think now is the right time for a change I'm okay with that."

"I want to go to McKinley. I want to be with Kurt."

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur, Kurt and Blaine both with their minds stuck on the fact that Blaine would be free in a matter of days and they would be in school together, spending all of their time together again. It seemed like heaven.

When the session was breaking up Blaine went to his father. "I'd like permission to go back to the rehab by 8. Kurt and I would like to go to dinner."

"You'll be out by this weekend Blaine, perhaps it's best if you head straight back for now."

"Dad, when I get out, will I have the freedom to see Kurt?"

"As much as is reasonable."

"And we can work out how much reasonable is with a mediator?"

"I'd like to have the discussion just between us for now, see if we can work out something acceptable on our own. Give me a chance, Blaine. If you feel I'm unreasonable then yes, we can get a mediator."

"Okay, but is giving Kurt and I time today up for negotiation? I'd really like the opportunity to talk to him about what will happen when I get out, about going to his school and mostly I'd like to test drive feeling normal."

"Dr. Nassam?" Mr. Anderson called her over to them and explained the situation. His only concern was the hospital having things planned for him for the early evening that he would miss. The doctor called and found that Blaine was free to make whatever plans he wanted for the rest of the day.

"Alright then. You boys have a good time and be safe." He pulled out his wallet to give Blaine some money but Kurt stopped him.

"Why don't you join us sir?"

"Thank you Kurt, but I think my son would rather I didn't."

"Actually Dad I'd like that. It's early now, maybe Kurt and I could go see a few friends, give them the good news then meet you for dinner before I have to go back."

Alistair Anderson smiled the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen from him. "I would like that very much boys, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt began to drive not saying much until they were out of sight of the others. When he was confident no one was likely to come up behind them that they knew he pulled the car over and before Blaine could ask what was going on he was out of the car.

Blaine was confused but hopped out to meet Kurt behind the car. "What're we doing here?"

Kurt handed Blaine the car keys. "You're driving." He left no time for discussion just continued around to the passenger side of the car and got in.

Blaine followed him and leaned in the window. "I appreciate the sentiment but I'd rather not. Not yet."

Kurt just stared straight ahead, "Hope you like it here then cause I 'm not driving."

The other boy got into the drivers seat but turned to give his boyfriend his puppy dog look, "Kurt, please?"

"You haven't driven since the accident. You didn't take a single painkiller today…right?"

"Right…but"

"But nothing. Do it. We're in a quiet neighborhood, there's very little traffic and no reason for you to not do this."

"I'm scared."

"That's a reason TO do something, not to avoid it. Today was full of scary, but I think we can agree it turned out amazing. You're coming home, we're going to be allowed to see each other, and your Dad is listening and trying and wants to spend time with us. Celebrate. Turn the key."

"Kiss for luck."

"Nice try, I'm not that easily distracted. Drive to my house and you can have all the kisses you want."

Blaine turned the key and then dropped h is hand turning back to Kurt with a raised brow, "Just kisses?"

"Seriously Blaine? I think we've done enough pushing our luck in that department."

"So like, not at all?"

"Drive please; I'll only continue to discuss this if you're actually driving."

Blaine pulled cautiously from the curb after checking behind him five times and Kurt finally reassuring him it was safe.

"Okay, I'm driving."

Kurt knew what Blaine wanted but played stupid, "And I'm very proud."

"Why do you torture me?"

"Fun." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Are you saying you don't want to continue to progress in our physical relationship? I really want to know?" Blaine's knuckles were white on the wheel.

"I think you only want me for my body." Kurt snorted, trying to be offended but failing.

Blaine pulled to a smooth stop at a red light and looked at him, "That's not true Kurt. I want you for more than your body."

"For my legendary intellectual prowess and charming stage presence?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes in Blaine's direction.

"I guess, but mostly for your cooking." Blaine commented with a satisfied smile, moving through the intersection with ease at the change of the light.

"I am a pretty good cook, but don't get used to it pal, now that you're back on the…damn I was going to make a very clever sports reference there but I don't know what you call it. What is it, when they have a player out sick and then they come back?"

"Back on the roster will suit your purpose."

"Thank you. Now that you're back on the roster- oh I could so make a dirty joke there with back on the rooster lucky you I'm too refined for all of that, anyway now that your back on the cock, oh, wait, guess I wasn't, you're going to learn to cook with me."

"You don't like me in your kitchen." Blaine ignored the joke.

"I love you in my kitchen; I love you everywhere I am."

They pulled into the Hummel's driveway and Blaine shut off the car. "Looks like we're the only ones home." Blaine said as he stepped out of the car.

"Lucky you." Kurt said moving quickly to the door.

Inside Blaine followed Kurt closely and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Kurt bellowed into the house. "Hello? Anyone home? We have a surprise guest!"

They were greeted with silence. Kurt suddenly felt shy. Blaine kissed the back of his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't think I don't know what you were up to in the car, making me spar with you over our sex life so I would drive without noticing."

Kurt turned and assembled his features to look as innocent as possible. "Me? How could you ever think I was so conniving?"

"Well thank you, I'm glad it worked."

Kurt, satisfied that they were alone, led Blaine into the living room and sat on the sofa. "How did it feel?"

Blaine slid beside him, his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Normal, thanks to you." He threaded their fingers together and sighed against Kurt, "I hope the homecoming feels half as good."

Kurt kissed his forehead gently and caressed his thumb across Blaine's fingers, "You worried about it?"

"It feels like a really long time since I just had a normal day at home. I'm not sure I know how to do that anymore. People are gonna still look at me like I'm made of glass or something."

"Of course they won't. I don't, I can't wait to get a little rough with you." Kurt bit the tip of Blaine's ear which made him laugh.

"My how things have changed, but I thought we were through 'pushing our luck'."

Kurt leaned away, moving Blaine off of him and instead kissed him. This was a very different kiss from the ones they'd stolen here and there at the rehab, it was a kiss Blaine only remembered twice before, each time leading to something much more than making out.

Breaking apart, panting and obviously moved by the experience Blaine ran his fingers through his boyfriend's tousled locks. "You're sexy when your hair's a mess, but you're confusing me."

Kurt licked a wet trail from the deep V of Blaine's shirt to the soft skin just in front of his ear. This one little spot always made Blaine shudder and Kurt loved to feel it happen. "I didn't say no sex, I said we have to be careful. We need to plan something special, where no one will walk in on us." He let him kiss his throat, and met Blaine's insistent mouth with his own.

"I love you." Blaine huffed in Kurt's ear as he traced his sides with his hands.

"You too Honey." They had started to move against each other but Kurt curled his fingers into Blaine's hips and held him away, "We need to slow down. Carole is due home soon; we don't want to be too carried away."

"Yeah, okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to sit on this couch with you and cuddle and listen to music and do nothing. Is that weird?"

"It's perfect."

They flipped through magazines while listening to the radio, Kurt making catty comments on every other page and Blaine laughing along. The first strains of a song Kurt didn't know came on the radio and Blaine pulled him to his feet, "C'mon, dance with me."

Kurt let himself be held and Blaine sang softly along with Phil Collins, making sure he felt every word:  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us

Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,

Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always

When the song ended they both had tears in their eyes and neither was letting go. They continued to dance to whatever songs came up, moving against each other, tracing each other's bodies with light fingertips, brushing their lips together then snuggling into each other's necks.

"Your body has changed so much this summer. Did you need to get even taller?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I can't help that I've fallen in love with a hobbit. A ridiculously well-built hobbit, but a hobbit."

"My precious." Blaine laughed and stood on his toes emphatically to kiss Kurt even though he didn't need to. "I'm serious though, where did all these muscles come from?"

Kurt shrugged, "Don't pretend you're not carved in stone."

"I box, well, I did, and all the damn rehab for my shoulder and leg was a pretty big workout. I'm not saying you didn't have a great body before but I really can't wait to explore this new you."

Kurt started to say something but Burt and Carole came in and having seen Kurt's car Burt was yelling out to his son. "Kurt? You home? Kurt?"

"In here Dad!" Kurt answered and kept swaying in Blaine's arms.

"How did it go today? Did Blaine get to..HEY! Blaine!" Burt grabbed them both in a bear hug, then backed away and looked at them seriously, "Does your Dad know you're here?"

"He gave us permission to spend the day together, yes."

Carole came in behind and saw the boys. "Oh, are we dancing? I have a hard time getting Burt to dance since the wedding. Don't let your son show you up, c'mon." she held her arms out and Burt acquiesced.

Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other as the two couples sang and moved to the music. Blaine cleared his throat and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel we're having dinner with my father tonight before I have to go back, I'd love it if you'd join us."

It was decided and they all moved to the kitchen to make coffee and update Kurt's parents on the day's events. Burt was thrilled for Blaine that he was coming home so soon but he cautioned the boys to not fall into old patterns, to keep their own interests and time for others.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks went by in a whirl of end of summer parties, visits from and to friends Blaine hadn't seen or saw little of since his being sent to therapy. Kurt noted with pride that Blaine turned down any and all offers of alcohol from friends not familiar with his recent struggles. When he asked about it Blaine would say it was simple to turn down when he saw what it nearly cost him and what he gained by letting it go.

They had a Saturday night to themselves, the first night neither friends nor family created obligations for them and they decided to see a movie then grab a late dinner, alone. Kurt asked Blaine to drive, he didn't have his license on him.

"You trying to get out of paying Hummel?"

"You always pay, no matter how much I argue. I forgot it at the garage today, can we swing by and grab it?"

"Your dad there this late?" Blaine changed direction to head to the garage.

"No, he's home, I have keys."

"Why did you take your wallet out at the garage?"

"I hate how bulky it makes the jumpsuit." Kurt fiddled with the radio.

Blaine chanced a look at him, "You wore the jumpsuit?"

He was fixed with a nonplussed stare, "Like I'm risking any of my clothes around all of that grease."

"I may need to see that some day."

"Do we have an umbrella? It's going to rain."

"It's going to thunderstorm; you want to get struck by lightning?"

"Calm down Ben Franklin, I'm not getting my hair wet, that's your look." Kurt was unbuckled and on his knees looking in Blaine's backseat.

"I'd be offended if I wasn't so distracted by your ass in my face." Blaine tried to keep his eyes on the road, "If I were a good boyfriend I'd tell you it's in the trunk, but I sort of like letting you look."

"Just drive pal, we know what happens when you get distracted." Kurt placed a quick peck on Blaine's cheek to show he was just kidding and buckled himself back in as the first fat drops of rain began to splash across the windshield.

The light was changing from dusk to dark as Kurt bolted from the car to the garage door, the thunder booming loudly around him. He thanked a deity he didn't believe in for his father's foresight at putting a small roof over the door to the office, saving him from most of the rain as he giggled the keys just so to open the stubborn old door.

He was certain he'd left his wallet and his cell in the top draw of his dad's desk but when he checked it was locked. He knew the key was in the safe but was striking out at the combination; his father must have changed it when he hired a new assistant manager.

"What's taking you so long? Are you putting on those overalls?"

"It's a jumpsuit, and in your dreams. The drawers locked and" the rest of what he said was lost in the sound of thunder. The sky opened up and it began to downpour, the rain nearly deafening on the primarily tin roof of the empty garage.

"What?" Blaine asked when the thunder passed.

"Need the key; key is in the safe, combination changed." Kurt tried to get out between loud bursts. "Gotta call Dad, lemmee see your phone."

He reached for the pocket of Blaine's khaki's and Blaine lifted an eyebrow before pulling Kurt in for a kiss. "I think" he kissed his neck, "we should" he moved to his throat, "skip the movie".

Kurt clearly agreed, pushing Blaine against the wall beside the safe and kissing him hard. Blaine grunted and grasped at Kurt's jacket, pushing it from his shoulders and tossing it to the desk. Kurt pressed himself against Blaine's full length thumbing at his lips while he nipped at the tip of his ear. Things heated up quickly, amidst slow teasing kisses and body exploring caresses they began a grinding rhythm against each other. Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"Really? Here?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine's answer was a growl from somewhere primal inside.

"Okay, here." Kurt laughed. "But not in my dad's office. C'mon." He took Blaine's hand and led him into the service bays climbing into a dark corner where the rain was louder on the roof and they were able to watch it hit the windows far above.

Blaine followed finding himself on a soft pile of something he couldn't see. "What is this?"

Kurt lay back and pulled Blaine down on him, "Mats for when the guys have to lay on the floor, there's a stack of them back here."

"And you laid down on them voluntarily, in your clothes, wow, you must love me."

"They're the clean ones, and I'm hoping to be wearing way less clothes soon, stop talking please."

Blaine complied, relieving Kurt of his now unbuttoned shirt and the tank top underneath before quickly tossing his own shirt aside. It had been too long since they'd been skin on skin this way; there was electricity in every touch, each brush of flesh brought shivers and moans. They whispered things they hadn't been able to say, called each other beautiful, used pet names that would have made sense to no one but each other. Kurt reached for Blaine's belt and Blaine, eyes now adjusted to the dark, stopped tracing circles on Kurt's nipple to search his eyes. "We don't have to go further than this if you want to wait, it's been awhile since we even got this far."

"I'm ready." He stroked Blaine's cheek, "If you want to wait it's okay, but I"

The end of that sentence was lost forever to Blaine's lips on Kurt's. They each took off their pants, trying to not break the romance of the moment but the space was small and Blaine fell over trying to kick his off. Kurt couldn't stop laughing at him until he forgot himself and tried to sit up knocking his head against a tire rack. It wasn't a hard hit though and soon he was back on the mats giggling, "We're really good at this."

"I've got the smoothest moves you've ever seen." Blaine teased giving a little wiggle that nearly sent him back to the floor.

"Maybe you'd better hang on to me before you hurt yourself."

Blaine took him at his word, grabbing hold of his hips and sweeping his lips across Kurt's abdomen. It was finally time for him to take control, to let Kurt lie back and allow himself to be explored and tasted. Taking his time Blaine memorized every inch of him before bringing him to the exquisite edge of orgasm.

Lightning flashed through the window above and Blaine watched as Kurt's pale skin flushed, his eyes shining bluer than ever before. He was beautiful with his throat exposed, head thrown back begging Blaine to finish him with desperate whimpers. Blaine bent his head and took the length of him again, not leaving off until Kurt was sated and panting beneath him.

Blaine slid beside him and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smoothing it away from his face where it had stuck down with sweat. Kurt smiled and kissed him, not hating the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue. "Amazing." Was all he could manage. He tried to lift his fingers to twist them in the curls coming loose from the gel Blaine had used when planning for a tame night at the movies but his limbs were too heavy to move.

Blaine let him have some time to recover then kissed his cheek, "Kurt?"

"Mmmm."

"Can I…when you said you were ready…I'll stop whenever you say but I really want to…" He couldn't find the words so he slid his hand under Kurt's thigh and tried to gently massage his ass but ended more or less poking him in the upper thigh. "Sorry. I mean, that's not what I …"

"Shut up. I'm willing to try but won't we need some kind of lube?"

"I think, if we aren't going to use something, I mean, do you want to wait until we have condoms or something?"

"We don't need condoms do we?"

"Not if you're okay with it, there's no reason we should. Look, I think I can keep you comfortable, but if you want to stop at any point just say so and we will."

"Let's try it."

They kissed a little longer, now that it was finally happening Blaine was nervous, afraid to hurt Kurt, or that instinct would not take over and he would be a complete failure at this. Kurt stroked him as they kissed and soon he was as ready as he could be. Blaine kneeled and Kurt rested his legs on his thighs, a ragged breath escaping him as he did. It took some trial and error but with the aid of some saliva and great ability to relax on Kurt's part Blaine managed to ease two fingers in and out at a pace that made Kurt arch into, rather than away from the touch.

"I…I think I'm ready, Blaine, please.:"

Nerves on edge Blaine removed his fingers a little more quickly than Kurt was prepared for causing a squeaking yelp to escape his lips.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? What happened?"

"It's fine; just keep the movements kinda slow for now huh?"

His hands were shaking when Blaine pushed himself inside. He wasn't breathing at all, just watching Kurt as closely as possible for any reaction at all.

"Ohhhh."

"Good oh? Bad oh? I'm dying here."

Kurt reached out and Blaine gave him his hand. "Good, definitely good. This is…yeah, good. You can go further if you …ohhhhhh."

Years later, married and fathers of two children they would sometimes reflect on these micromovements finding them laughable but for now these were giant steps, taken together as they always knew in their hearts they would be. There would be no writhing or riding, no thrusting in sweaty pulses tonight, there was so much time for that in the future. Each was content to have crossed this barrier. It was Blaine who decided to stop, knowing he was close to losing control and slow would NOT be part of that equation. In appreciation Kurt cajoled him into lying back and letting him make him come until Blaine cried out so loud and long his throat ached.

They curled into each other, as the storm passed and the rain slowed to a gentle pitter pat. "Not exactly your dorm room on the first day of school like I promised."

"I gave up the dorm room for McKinley, remember?"

"I remember, you happy about that?"

"About getting to see you every day at school again? Yeah, I'm happy."

"Good thing, only one more day before we fall back into our old routines, studying, glee club, getting up at the crack of dawn." Kurt yawned and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry you had to leave New York early because of me."

"I'd rather be there with you."

"You're mushy after sex."

"Don't get used to it, the sarcasm comes back fairly soon. Speaking of which, how is your mom?"

"She's getting a weekend pass in two weeks, Dad's really excited about it, it's super cute. He wants you to come to dinner at the house while she's home."

"Ask him if I can cook for everyone."

"You'd do that?"

"Is the alternative one of the two of you cooking?"

"Probably."

"I'd do that. Self preservation."

"And the sarcasm is back." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"This was a hell of a summer."

"Sure was, and to think, I thought the camping trip was the most drama we'd have."

"I thought it would be that guy chasing us out of the stupid mirror maze. I still can't believe you made me do that."

"It's a good threat when you're being impossible, I could blindfold you and put you in there."

"Blindfolds huh?"

"Maybe next summer."

The End.


End file.
